


The "Art of the Compromise" My Ass

by Butideasdontdie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is using Aaron as a seat for four hours, College AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Hamburr, M/M, Pining, Road Trip, Spring Break, This is cute, and there's a puppy, aw, cause no more room in the car, cheek kiss, mild irritation with adoring undertones, sorta - Freeform, this is a cute au I found, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butideasdontdie/pseuds/Butideasdontdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "There is no more room in the car and the roadtrip is four hours, I hope you don't mind sitting in my lap" AU, although it is more like "There is no more room in the car and the roadtrip is four hours, I hope you don't mind me sitting in your lap" AU. </p><p>Short and sweet featuring college boys, mild annoyance, and subtle pining. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Art of the Compromise" My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how wonderful this is, but I'm having trouble writing another quite long one-shot so I'm using this to flow my creativity. It's cute and was nice to write. Plus I don't write enough Hamburr.

"Alexander, what are you-?"

 

The sound of the man sliding against the rusting metal door shook Aaron in an irritating way for a moment- he had been hoping to be free of the other man's rambling voice for at _least_ a few hours.

 

"Hey Burr! So, you know how there are five of us going on this trip and I thought that there would be plenty of room in this six seater?" Alexander asks, eyes owlish-ly wide and a large unapologetic grin stretching across his face. 

 

Burr held in a sigh with adamant patience before speaking. 

 

"Yes, Alexander, I am aware of that." This couldn't be going anywhere good. 

 

"Well, ha ha," he chuckles, "the funny thing is- there actually _isn't_ room for the five of us in this six seater."

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Well, uh-" suddenly, a bark. 

 

Aaron, poor Aaron, sighs. This isn't what he signed up for. 

 

"Please, for the love of God, tell me that you didn't bring along that dog." 

 

"Surprise?" Alexander says meekly, questionably. Aaron flattens the palm of his uncomfortably sweaty hand over his face at the same time that Alexander rubs at the back of his neck. 

 

It could be worse, though, right? 

 

"And, uh, here's the thing-" Alexander goes on without wasting a second, eyes somehow even wider as his tongue darts out teasingly to lick at his lips, "I'm gonna need to sit on your lap." 

 

Aaron freezes- did he hear that properly? Did Alexander misspeak? He has to _what_? 

 

"Alexander-" Burr starts to protest, although he is cut off by the frazzled man within seconds. 

 

"Burr- I know, this isn't particularly..."  _agreeable? the best way to solve an issue?  comfortable?_ "pleasant- but I mean, it could be worse, right?"

 

Burr lifts an eyebrow at Alexander, his expression completely unamused. 

 

"Could it?" he asks coolly, putting on a facade in order to hide the rush of nerves swallowing him whole. Alexander? Holding physical contact with him for hours on end? Yeah, he has plenty of right to be made nervous by the prospect. 

 

"I mean, it could be Hercules sitting on your lap." 

 

"Hey!" a gruff voice calls from somewhere nearby, although the tone is amused. 

 

"Alex-" he sighs again, and he swears he can feel the beginning of a headache coming on, "I just- why me? I'm sure Laurens would be plenty happy to have you on his lap." 

 

Alex blushes at the comment, eyes glancing to the floor of the van coyly for just a moment before they are back up on Aaron's. 

 

"I can't- he's sketching again. 'Said something about turtles and zoology, has to perfect the anatomy? I don't know- but the point is that you're the best option!" 

 

Aaron gives him an unamused look once more, although he is completely aware of his dwindling resolve. 

 

"Look- Lafayette is driving and Herc is gonna be co-piloting in case his crazy french driving puts us in danger, and obviously I can't sit on the dog, so this is the only viable option!"Alexander is pouting now, chin tucked low and eyelids batting over chocolate brown eyes, and Burr can physically feel the last ounce of strength he had against the man fall away. 

 

"...Fine..." he sighs with irritation, and Alexander is crawling into the vehicle and onto his laps within seconds. 

 

"Look, this isn't all that ideal for me, either," he says, although the winning grin he wears is as clear as day. Aaron simply clears his throat quietly, eyes glancing out the window in an attempt to ignore the rushed beat of his heart and the swell in his chest. This, he knows, is going to be a long ride. 

 

* * *

 

Within an hour of the trip, Laurens has fallen asleep with him head resting on Aaron's right shoulder and the Golden Retriever- cleverly named 'Revolution'- has all but crawled past his lap and onto Aaron's. Alexander laughed at the antics of the slobbering puppy, pausing in his ramble about whatever the hell he couldn't shut up about for only a moment as he cooed, patting the mutt on it's head. 

 

Aaron shakes his head, the annoyance simmering in his stomach in place of nerves. Why him? 

 

* * *

 

 

Within another hour, Hercules himself is dead asleep, sending Aaron into a moment of panic before he realized that Lafayette was in fact not as bad of a driver as Alexander previously deemed. It was no wonder everyone was falling asleep, seeing as the quintet set out on their spontaneous roadtrip at dusk.  Were it not for the ceaseless stream of words flowing from Alexander's lips, Aaron himself most likely would have drifted off to sleep moments into the trip. Seeing how things are, however...

 

"And then I told him to fuck himself, you know? Because, I swear to god, Aaron, the man doesn't know when he takes things too far-" Burr snorts at the chatter, the irony in Alexander's words softened by the use of his first name. 

 

"Yeah?" Burr mumbles along, seeing no use in blatantly ignoring the other. If he did that, Alexander would only shift on his lap and find other ways to grab his attention. 

 

"Jefferson's a prick, Burr. I don't get how you can stand his presence. Seriously though, it's insane how much of a douche he is. Do you know what he said to me just the other day? He said..." and Aaron drifts into his thoughts again, nodding along to Alexander's story as he goes. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the trip is three hours through, Hamilton himself has fallen asleep. Aaron laughs to himself for a second, staring at the frame of the man curled up in his lap. His hair is in a bun on the top of his head, and the few strands that have managed to fall out tickle against his face. For a second his face scrunches in discomfort before he is shifting once again in Aaron's lap. 

 

Lafayette calls back after a moment to see how things are, and Aaron pauses before responding. But men chuckle at the mention of a sleeping Alexander, Lafayette's is boisterous and cheerful while Aaron's is thankful and fatigued. Despite how thankful he is to have the rambling in his ears come to an end, the cause of his relief is double sided. Everyone knows that Alexander's sleeping habits are worse-for-wear, and to have Alexander catch some shut eye- even in somewhat of a compromising position- is a blessing. 

 

Aaron smiles to himself as he watches Alexander's form scrunch up smaller against his chest, one hand curled across his chest while the other is knotted into the v of Aaron's t-shirt. Both of his legs are curled up against his chest with toes spread precariously close to Lauren's crotch. Burr shuts his eyes for a moment, willing to allow himself some sort of comfort in the warmth of Hamilton's body and the curl of his small frame. The silence is welcoming and calm, something he is accustomed to, a call of familiarity. Like calling to like. He relaxes into the stiff seat below him, one hand unconsciously coming up to curl around Alexander's shoulder's, rubbing lightly against his back.

 

* * *

 

 

When Aaron wakes up, it is to the flash of light nearly blinding him awake. Voices accompany it, sharp and hushed. 

 

"What the fuck Gil? They're sleeping!" Laurens, he could tell.

 

"My apologies, mon ami! I didn't know the flash was on!" Lafayette.

 

"Well, now they're awake. Oh well, we had to wake 'em up eventually," and Hercules. 

 

"Guys? What's," Alexander stuttered softly, before yawning, his voice filled with sleep, "what's up?" 

 

"We have arrived at our destination!" Lafayette announces, a clear grin in his voice. The puppy bounds against Laurens chest at the tone, and Aaron groans inwardly at the sudden loudness of everything. His eyes remain closed for the moment in hopes that sleep will reclaim him. 

 

He isn't quite that lucky. 

 

"Aaron? Aaron, hey. Come on!" Alexander calls out in a lively voice. "I _know_ you're awake, Burr, so come on! The ride's over, we can get out now!" and he goes on and on, poking and prodding at Aaron's chest until he finally opens his eyes in defeat. A quick whoop passes through the car before doors are being opened and bodies are climbing out, more than happy to stretch their legs. 

 

"Hey!" Alex grins once everyone else has left, leaving only the two of them in the vehicles. "So, uh, thanks for, you know, letting me use you as a seat. And, uh, a pillow," he clears his throat, suddenly shy. 

 

"No problem, I guess," Burr responds, equally as embarrassed, although far better at hiding it. 

 

"So, uh-"

 

"You can get off of me whenever you like, you know."

 

"Oh! Yeah, uh, I- I'll just do that now! Did you know that, uh, Lafayette is actually a far better driver than I thought? Yeah, we- we didn't even have to make any stops on the way up here or anything and that's pretty cool, cause, hey, more time up here on spring break! And, uh, well-" and Alexander is rambling again, although this rambling is far cuter and less annoying than the usual type and Aaron tells himself that he simply can't help it when he leans forward to place his lips gently against the flushed curve of Alexander's cheek. Then, he scoots back and pushes Alexander off of his lap and onto the pavement of the parking lot. 

 

The look that Alexander gives him is priceless- somewhere between lovestruck, shocked, and flabbergasted. Aaron smiles to himself- and okay, yes, just a _little_ bit to Alexander- before stretching and stepping out of the vehicle. Boy, was he going to have some vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 :)


End file.
